bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Buccaneer
15 |battlesf = Monkey Pirates Aircraft Carrier |battless = 50 |specialty = Pirate Cove |hotkey = U (BTD4), D (BTD5) |imagewidth = |caption = The Monkey Buccaneer official artworks }} The is a tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It is an all-rounder tower with a decent rate of fire, firing 60 shots per minute for a good price ($510/$595/$650). Monkey Buccaneers are operated by a monkey. However, it can only be placed in water. Since some tracks do not have water, strategies involving Monkey Buccaneers will not succeed. Depending on the map, it may be able to solo several rounds with the Battleship upgrade. It also makes an appearance in Bloons TD 5, it can be placed in water as well as in the Portable Lake. BTD4 Upgrades Grape Shot Grape Shot allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot sharpened grapes at bloons. Once upgraded to this, every time the shoots, it shoots 4 grapes along with the dart. At sometime though, on a BTD5 update, grape shot's price went up, due to its pierce becoming 2, instead of one. The complete list of updates and discussion can be found here Flash Prices: $255/$300/$325 iOS Prices: $435/$500/$540 Crow's Nest Crow's Nest allows the ship and any other towers within its range to detect Camo Bloons. $130/$150/$160 Longer Cannons Longer Cannons increases the 's range by a bit. $155/$180/$195 Battleship Battleship increases fire rate by 3x, destroying many more Bloons. Total domination. $1700/$2000/$2160 Dreadnaught Dreadnaught is a premium upgrade purchasable since BTD4; the Monkey Buccaneer shoots flaming cannonballs that pops frozen and Lead Bloons instead of darts. Apart from being able to pop bloons it normally cannot, it has no other change besides its appearance. Bloons TD 5 Please note that, while there are two separate paths, the player chooses a path when the third upgrade in a path is purchased. After you have bought the third upgrade in a path, you may only buy the first two upgrades in the other path. Differences between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Bombs fired from the Cannon Ship have smaller explosions. Base cost is more expensive ($500 → $525). Aircraft Carrier is weaker (particularly against Regrows). MOAB Takedown Ability (Monkey Pirates Ability) takes less time to take down a bloon (4.0s → 0.5s), and still continues its normal shooting during the ability. Cannon Ship bombs can be duplicated if the Buccaneer is under the influence of Monkey Fort. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Monkey Buccaneer is a fairly balanced tower, though at times it has been given a reasonable number of buffs. Some popular loadouts include Buccaneer Farm Apprentice (arguably the most popular loadout out of the ones listed, especially on maps like Swan Lake and Hydro Dam), Buccaneer Farm Boomerang, Buccaneer Farm Mortar, Buccaneer Farm Bomb and Buccaneer Apprentice Boomerang. ;3.1 Aircraft Carrier price decreased ($15000 → $9000). ;4.3 Tower price decreased ($525 → $450). Destroyer price decreased ($2200 → $1500). 4.9 ''' Grape Shot price increased ($500 → $550). Aircraft Carrier price decreased ($9000 → $7000). Cannon Ship bombs no longer duplicate when the Monkey Buccaneer is under the influence of Monkey Fort. Bloons Tower Defense 6 Pirate Lord Trade Empire |abilities = Monkey Pirates Pirate Lord |hotkey = N/A |imagewidth = 50px |caption = Throws a single dart at nearby Bloons. Short range and low pierce but cheap. }}The Buccaneer returns in BTD6, functioning much the same as its previous incarnations. However, one key improvement is that the Buccaneer gains the ability to fire both cannons at once, allowing the tower to shoot in opposite directions and up to doubling its firepower. This tower also gains special upgrades that allow it to fill more roles than just standard popping power, with Hot Grapes functioning as early-game Lead Bloon popping power, and Merchantman acting as an aquatic-based Farm. The Monkey Buccaneer is classed as a Military Category tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Trivia *In Bloons Tower Defense 5, the old artwork for the Monkey Buccaneer is now the artwork of Longer Cannons upgrade. *In Bloons Monkey City, the Monkey Buccaneer is one of only three towers (the others being the Sniper Monkey and the Mortar Monkey (unless it's the Caves Terrain)) not to be specifically restricted on any type of tile, even though it cannot be placed on the majority of them due to no water. However, some tracks in BMC Mobile have water, allowing them to be built on those tracks. *Aircraft Carrier interacts strangely with speed buffs. '''BOTH launch speed AND Monkey Ace shot speed increase when buffed: you get 4 times the darts under CTA, and 11.9 times the darts when simultaneously under CTA, 2/X village and Overclock. *This is one of the few towers that has a different image for each individual upgrade in BTD4. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, its unupgraded and first path 1 upgrade official artwork depicts it being strict and serious. *It only uses one set of cannons at a time, although it has two sets. This applies to BTD5-generation games only, as it can fire both cannons in BTD6. **However, the Buccaneer can shoot from either cannon in BTD5, just not both. *The Destroyer shoots grapes every 6 shots. **An Aircraft Carrier gains the ability to shoot grapes everywhere on the screen although it will not turn around. *Path 1 depicts the Buccaneer being more civilized by being a navy admiral ship, while Path 2 depicts it being barbaric by being a pirate ship. **Path 3 in BTD6 shows the Buccaneer taking a trader's path, with Merchantman being a trading ship, and higher upgrades turning the boat into a cargo freighter. *The Destroyer is comparable to the Epic Range Super Monkey, albeit shooting slightly slower with higher pierce and camo detection (when upgraded to 3/2). * This tower has more range than an unupgraded Super Monkey. * Strangely, Monkey Aces with Sharper Darts have darts with less pierce than those from the Buccaneer's even though they are smaller. *Aircraft Carrier's Monkey Aces shoot 2 streams of darts so one dart can pierce through 5 bloons, meaning it can pop 10 Bloons every time. *Because cells are largely composed of water, Buccaneers can be placed on the cells on the DNA Test track. *Some of the Monkey Buccaneer's Pictures are smaller than the original picture of the ship with no upgrades. *In the original artwork, the monkey is bailing out the boat. * In Bloons Tower Defense 5, when placing the Monkey Buccaneer, the ship is not shown to have cannons. This doesn't happen on BTD5 Mobile, as the cannons are shown before the tower is placed. *This is one of two towers that can be only be placed on water, other than Special Agents. The other is the Monkey Sub. ** This is also one of two towers whose Tier 4 upgrade uses another tower, the other being the Dart Monkey's ability. *The Cannon Ship has exactly 15% more range than the Destroyer ship. *In Bloons Monkey City, the MOAB Takedown Ability will not give any cash for any bloons destroyed. **This is untrue in BTD6 as Monkey Pirates and Pirate Lords give money when hooking bloons. *In BTD5, if the MOAB Takedown Ability is used on a partially-damaged MOAB or BFB (including a damaged D.D.T.), the blimp will appear to be "restored" to its initial health state as it's being hooked. This is due to MOAB Takedown technically instantly destroying the blimp, with the animation being a cosmetic mechanic only. **It may also be to save on stored memory, so that Ninja Kiwi doesn't have to program four different Takedown animations for each MOAB-class Bloon. *On Park Path, it's possible for a Red Bloon to outrun a 2/3 Monkey Buccaneer if said Buccaneer is placed in the pond in the center. This is because the track circles around the center, causing the bloons to always move perpendicularly around the Buccaneer. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6